


You too should rest

by WinryWeiss



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Community: watsons_woes, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinryWeiss/pseuds/WinryWeiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people can carry on despite all circumstance and inconveniences.<br/>Other people can't. But that won't stop them from worrying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You too should rest

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [HardBoiledBaby](http://hardboiledbaby.livejournal.com/) for proofreading.

I am considered to be the most observant person under the sun.

What rot!

Had I really been that fabled clairvoyant, had I really perceived everything I saw correctly, I would have never made such a horrid mistake.

I wouldn’t have dragged my dearest Watson to this godforsaken middle of nowhere while he was so _obviously_ showing all the symptoms of an imminent illness. True, grumpiness, tiredness and headache could be credited to him being woken up before nine o’clock, but not the overall fatigue, his slurred speech and obvious malaise.

I _should_ have been able to recognise his state immediately.

“Holmes?” Watson’s tired voice came from within the cocoon of blankets I tucked him into after he collapsed on me. Truth be told, getting an unconscious man of his constitution upstairs and into bed proved to be a bit of challenging tactical manoeuvre.

I stopped my restless roaming mid-movement. “Sleep, Watson.” 

“I’d very much like to.”

“Then–”

“But I cannot simply lie here while _you_ wear yourself down by fretting over me.” He started to rise.

“Don’t you even dare to stick as much as a mere finger out of that bed, do you understand, John Hamish Watson?”

He gave me **the Look** – his message clearer than ever. 

“Very well, _Doctor_.” I surrendered with a sigh and flopped into bed.


End file.
